Pizza, Beer, and Scrubs
by magicmumu
Summary: Cindy loves Valentine's Day. Lindsey doesn't. Cindy goes to her friends in the club "It's not a club" to search for some kind of compromise. Femslash Warning: Cindy/Lindsey, Jill/Denise mention


Pizza, Beer, and Scrubs

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Women's Murder Club

Pairing: Cindy/Lindsey, mentions Jill/Denise

Rating: R- Nc17 for sexy time

Summary: Cindy loves Valentine's Day. Lindsey doesn't. Cindy goes to her friends in the club ("It's not a club") to search for some kind of compromise.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are property of ABC and others that aren't me.

Summary: I have only seen the series once, but that was a few months ago. I hope I got the characters right, otherwise, I am sorry. No beta so all mistakes are mind. Oh yeah, and Happy Valentine's Day.

Cindy Thomas loved Valentine's day. She really did. She couldn't help it. Every year, there was always someone at the newspaper who interviewed couples who had been together since long before even her parents were born, all of them seeming so much in love still, if not more so. She would often find herself jealous of the lucky reporter who got to speak to people who went to great lengths to show their true love how they felt. Though Cindy understood that most people didn't do things like that in 'real life', she still liked the thought that chivalry wasn't dead, that there were romantics out there, and everyone really does need for someone to love them. As luck or fate or whatever would have it, Cindy just happened to be dating one of the people on the planet who just didn't 'do' Valentine's day. At all.

Lindsey Boxer would rather fall to the hands of the Kiss Me Not killer before she would write even a hiaku in a Valentine's Day card. The pair hadn't been dating long enough for anything too extravagent, but Cindy didn't want to ignore the day completely. Which was why she stood just outside of the doors to the morgue, waiting for her friend, the medical examiner, to look up so she could cut in, but Clair was engrossed in her work, so Cindy just waited.

"If you don't stop standing there and just tell me what has brought you to my neck of the woods, so help me, you'll be the next one on this slab I'm cutting up. Out with it."

Cindy jumped at this. "Geeze!" she said as she tried to regain some sort of control over her beating heart. At this, Claire did turn to her. "I um... I need some advice."

"Don't we all. What can I do for you, Cindy?" Claire asked. She turned back to the body in front of her and made another insision. Cindy wondered when her friend had gotten to the point where she could multitask while cutting into a dead body.

"Its just... Today's Valentine's day," the reporter started. Before she could go any further, Claire sighed.

"Lemme guess. You want to find something to do tonight, but a certain inspector we all know and try not to strangle probably wouldn't be up for any of it."

"Yeah. I mean, I want to do something, but I don't want to force her into anything if she just doesn't want to. And chances are, she won't want to do anything. How do I... do something special without it seeming like I am trying to do something special?"

"Good luck with that. Being a detective, she will see through anything you try to pull..." Claire said as she leaned forward a little more into the body as she tried to extract something from it. Cindy didn't see what it was, but she heard the small 'tink' as it landed on a metal tray next to her, and the reporter figured it was a bullet or a piece of glass.

"I know," Cindy said. "That is why I need your help."

Claire seemed to think this over for a second before she said, "You want my advice?"

"Yes, I do," the redhead replied.

"My advice to you would be: Not this year. You guys have only been dating a what- three? four months now? Knowing Lindz, you haven't even exchanged 'I love you's yet. Next year, maybe try something, but this year? Pizza, beer, and 'Scrubs'."

"Pizza, beer and 'Scrubs'?" Cindy asked. Claire nodded.

"Mmhmm."

Cindy didn't say anything as she thought about this. She knew that Claire was right. Claire was always right, whether the rest of them wanted to be stubborn about it, when in the end, they should have taken Claire's advice in the first place. Cindy didn't want to do anything that would make Lindsey push her away, especially since it took so much effort just to get the sexy brunette to go out with her in the first place. Still, it didn't hurt to get a second opinion. If Jill had anything different to say, she might combine the two somehow. After all, Claire and Jill knew Lindsey a lot better than she did, and they would know what Cindy needed to do.

Cindy headed towards Jill's office and saw that Denise and the blonde were talking. When they saw her, Cindy could feel herself shrinking in size under Denise's glare. "Can we help you?" Denise asked cooly, putting emphasis on the word 'help'.

"I was wondering if I could have a quick word with Jill if she isn't too busy," Cindy said as politely as possible, because, honestly, Jill's boss still scared the crap out of her.

"She is," Denise said, but Jill's hand on her shoulder seemed to make her huff out a "Fine, you've got court in 20 minutes. Make it quick," before leaving the room. Cindy watched her leave, but turned quickly to Jill when the woman looked back at her.

"Don't mind her," Jill said dismissively, knowing that if Denise would have heard her say that, she would have been on her case even more.

"You'd think I'd ruined her chances of asking you out the way she was looking at me-"

"I am pretending you didn't just say that."

"What? You didn't notice?"

"There is nothing to notice," Jill said, somewhat curtly.

Cindy almost snorted. "Please, you two have been doing the 'Subtext Mambo' since I've ever known you," Cindy said. At Jill's glare, she stopped. "Alright, you didn't hear that, whatever."

"And what might you need to speak with me about, Little One?" Jill asked. She grinned at the glare she got in return for that, knowing how much Cindy hated anything that rubbed in the fact that the reporter was the youngest of their group by at least five years.

Cindy bit her lip before she continued. "Well, Grandma," Cindy shot back, which only made Jill laugh and Cindy more disgruntled because her insult had no affect on the attourey, "I want to do something for tonight, but I don't know what, since, you konw, Lindsey isn't the Valentine's Day type."

"Hmm, what to do for the Grinch of Valentine's Day..." Jill said slowly as she thought. "Well, how about-"

"Claire already suggested, pizza, beer, and 'Scrubs'," Cindy cut in helpfully.

Jill shrugged. "Then I am out of ideas, hun. Anything else would just be too obvious."

"Darn," Cindy said. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, pizza, beer, and 'Scrubs' it is."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. At least you've got a honey to cuddle with while you laugh at a show you both like. It is more than many of us have."

"Well..." Cindy said, nodding. Jill did have a point. "Thanks for the advice."

"Cindy," Jill called.

"Yeah?" The reporter stared at the blonde, and when she didn't speak at fist, Cindy said, "I'd try it. At the very worst, she'd say no-"

"And then fire me for sexual harrassment-"

"Even I don't think Denise would do that." Cindy paused. "Would she?" Jill shook her head. "Well," the reporter went on, sticking to the topic, "you never know until you ask."

"Wish me luck then. If all goes well, I'll have a date with the devil," Jill said as the two of them both exited the blonde's office. Cindy gave a small wave and went one way while Jill walked in the direction Denise had gone a couple of minutes before.

Earlier that day, Lindsey had called her and told her that she would be late, so Cindy figured she would have plenty of time before she went to Lindsey's for the evening. She got a head start on her article, finally taking her glasses off after a massive Google search and about seven pages of notes and outlines. Juggling the box of pizza, the bags with the two discs of Scrubs and two slices of cheesecake from the cafe down the street, as well as her own bag with her night clothes and laptop 'just in case', Cindy slipped the key in the lock and had to turn her body when Martha came at her. "Maffah, thit Maffah!" Cindy called around one of the bag handles in her mouth. When she was able to set her things down, she noticed that there was water running in the other room, and Cindy looked at her canine comanion. "Why didn't you tell me that Lindsey was home?" The look she got in return clearly said, 'Well, I tried!' Cindy ran her hands through Martha's fur and then stood to take her coat off. While the water continued to run in the bathroom, Cindy put the cheesecake in the refridgerator, shaking her head when she saw that Lindsey already had beer in there and little else, and then she began to set up the living room for a movie night.

As she was about to get the DVD into the player, she saw that Lindsey had rented a couple of movies as well, which were in another bag. Curious, she opened the movie bag to find titles to fairly new romantic comedies she hadn't seen yet, and in the other there were candles. "I didn't hear you come in," a voice said from behind her. Cindy stood up to see her girlfriend still drying her hair from her shower. She looked comfortable in sweat bottoms and a black tank top.

"Yeah, you were in the shower, and I just got in," she replied. She approached the detective and was immediately wrapped in her arms.

"Long day?"

"Could say that," Cindy mumbled against Lindsey's shoulder. When they broke apart a moment later, Lindsey looked towards the coffee table where the box of pizza was.

"Looks like we had the same idea. I ordered Chinese about fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, that will save you a trip to the grocery store," Cindy said helpfully. This earned her a small smile. She watched as Lindsey went to the refridgerator and grabbed two of the beers in there.

"You got cheesecake too? Wow, it must really be special," she said teasingly. She handed a beer to Cindy, who took it. She prefured tea herself, but a beer on occasion was fine, too. Watching the inspector, she noticed that her movements seemed a little off. Cindy could tell that Linsey was nervous.

"I rented a couple of those movies you wanted to see, seeing as everyone else is probably doing it, and you've wanted to see these movies for a while. I thought that we could..."

"Sounds nice," Cindy said sincerely. "And if it gets to be too much, we can always put in Scrubs." At Lindsey's look, Cindy added, "That was what I rented."

Before Lindsey could say something, there was a knock at the door, and Lindsey went to pay the young man who delivered the order. After that, there was nothing else to do but dig in. The inspector lit a couple of candles around the room and confined Martha to her dog bed after she kept eying the food they were about to dig into. Then the two of them cuddled up as the movie began to play. About twenty minutes in, both Lindsey and Cindy turned to look at eachother. "Scrubs?" the inspector asked as if in pain.

"Please," Cindy responded, relieved.

A couple of hours later, after they went through a full disc of the show as well as their slices of cheesecake, the two of them retired for the night. Lindsey made sure everything was put out and locked up, while Cindy put the remaining food away before she got her night clothes from her bag. Martha scratched at the door once the two of them had closed it, and Cindy felt badly when she heard the small whine to be let in. Lindsey lay back on the bed and watched unguardedly as Cindy undressed to put pajamas on, only to be stopped when Lindsey stood up again. Her arms went around the reporter's waist as her hands roamed the younger woman's flesh. The lips on her neck bought out a moan, and Lindsey almost smirked. She drew the redhead into her as her hands roamed upwards, rolling both nipples between her thumb and index fingers. The sounds Cindy made, the movement of her chest as she worked harder to breathe, the smell of the younger woman's hair in her nose was almost overwhelming to Lindsey as took her lover in. As one of her hands moved down and dipped in between the redhead's legs, she said, "I want you to know that I... I love you."

"Linds-" the reporter began to say, turning her head slightly.

"No, don't. Don't look at me yet," the brunette said gruffly, cutting off whatever it was Cindy was going to say. There was the smallest of nods, and then a gasp as Lindsey's fingers worked faster. "I've been meaning to say it, and I know it is important, but I- I love you Cindy Thomas." Lindsey cleared her thoat lightly and fought her blush as Cindy's hips began to buck, as even then her knees quaked. The detective thought she had her blush under control when she heard her own name cried out. The brunette held Cindy up, whispering in her ear as her finger slowed to an eventual stop. There was only the sound of breathing for a moment before Cindy turned around to look Lindsey in the eyes. The detective tried to look back but was still embaressed. Her eyes would flicker between Cindy's eyes and away at the wall behind her.

"I love you too, Lindsey," was all she said in return as their lips met.

As Lindsey felt the younger woman's hands under her tank top, she whispered, "Show me," and didn't need to ask twice.

A while later, Cindy moved even closer into the naked body behind her. Sweat was still drying as Lindsey spooned her. Even breaths indicated that the detective had already fallen asleep or was doing a very good job pretending. Cindy thought about the day, the night, and she wondered if Lindsey 'did' Valentine's Day after all...

End


End file.
